Doublecross Mission 3: Operation Revenge
'''Operation Revenge '''is the third mission of Doublecross. It is accessible once you add 'Mission Hurricane'. Also, once you done the mission, don't forget to report to Casebook Three. Message from Cahill Command Greetings, Agents. Ian Kabra here. As you know, our newest enemy, the Outcast, has been trying to re-create famous disasters throughout history. We've stopped him twice already, but according to our intelligence, his next attempt will be even more devious. We MUST discover his plans before it's too late, There's no time to lose, especially since the Outcast recently hacked into the Cahill Web, causing quite bit of chaos. Well, that's not the type of thing we stand for, is it? In order to give the Outcast a taste of his own medicine, I want YOU to hack into his top-secret email account. Think you're up to the challenge? Of course you are. So let's get to it!. Cheers, Ian Your Mission Go into O-Mail, the Outcast email account, to hack into it and discover what is inside his emails. There might be some crucial information about the last disaster. The cards should help you out. Outcast Email You appear on the login page of the email. Then choose 'Forgot Password'. There's a message saying the account has been blocked due to unknown user. You have to answer a series of security questions, and the password will be given to you to access the email. Security Question 1 In which country is your top secret laboratory located? There's a picture of a ship covered in fog. Click on the picture multiple times to remove the fog. There's a code near the tip of the ship. Minus the letters and you get 'BERMUDA'. Submit the answer and go to next question. Security Question 2 What was the first country you were banned from? The map shows five cities: Philadelphia, USA - Seville, Spain - Accra, Ghana - Istanbul, Turkey - New Delhi, India. Watch carefully as the cities blink in order. Take the first letters of the cities and combine them - SPAIN. It's also the same city Ian is banned of. Submit the answer and go to next question. Security Question 3 Which are your favorite musical instruments to listen to when interrogating traitors? Play the music - Ride of the Valkyries. Choose three musical instruments that are the ones playing in the song. Not sure which instruments?, go check Jonah's photo at Netherlands and see his blings. The answer: flute, trumpet, and violin. Go to the next question after submit. Security Question 4 Identify the areas where you planted recording devices to spy on your enemies. There are six recording devices which the Outcast placed. Observe thoroughly and click on the dots. Once you found all six, proceed by clicking Submit. Security Question 5 How did Grace Cahill bring shame on the Cahill family? Look at the code on the right - BIOCHEMISTRY 101. View at the periodic table and replace the numbers with the elements abbreviations - MOCKERY OF IRELAND SCANDAL. Submit and go to the next question. Security Question 6 Which country's infamous disaster inspired your next plan? Check the passage on the bottom left corner. It's a leetspeak code, said 'Ukraine is Next'. The answer is Ukraine. Outcast Email The password is retrieved: CHERNOBYL? You managed to hack into the email account. Go thoroughly by checking all the emails and stuffs, and you learned that the last disaster is going to Chernobyl nuclear meltdown incident. Enter the password after logging out the email. PS: There is an extra code you can add it, the code is in the JUnk mail. Casebook Three Answer all the questions given. They all related while you are answering all the security questions.Category:Doublecross Missions Category:Doublecross Category:Mission Hurricane Category:Missions